Secret Lovers
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: One-shot based on the upcoming film Naruto: The Last Story, A First Love.


Hello faithful readers! I hope you all had a great Halloween! So it took 15 years to do but better late than never I suppose, but Kishimoto is finally #1 Addressing the pairings #2 Getting back to the Hyuuga clan, it's about time because I think we really need to look more at the Hyuuga who would make great manga material but thats because I grew up loving martial arts films. So anyway I am doing this one shot based on everything that I have seen so far this past month, mainly in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Revolutions, where the tag-team move for Naruto and Hinata is "Secret Lovers" Unless that was mistranslated I have based this short story at the part where Naruto and Hinata are standing by the tree which if you havent seen by now you need to asap it's called a "A First Love". Do I hope Naruhina actually finally happens after 15 years ? yes. Do I put it past Kishimoto to find some way to drag it out or even crush our spirit all together ? Nope.

Anyway here is a oneshot story of Naruto and Hinata as they stand by the tree. Name of it is "Secret Lovers" It is based in Naruto: The Last Movie

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata walked past the a large tree. She looked at Naruto's back as he stood motionless.

" Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

" Yea...yea I'm fine." Naruto said, his eyes staring at the grass.

Hinata didn't believe a word of what Naruto said. She took a few more steps forward.

" What's wrong?" Hinata said as she parted her hair from her eyes, but she had a feeling she already knew.

Naruto took a deep breath. " It's..." Naruto didn't finish.

" About today?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was silent. "...I hate this...I just wanna know." Naruto angled his eyes back at Hinata. " When are we going to be a "real" couple?"

" ...we are a real couple." Hinata said.

Naruto turned fully around facing Hinata. " Real couples can walk down the street holding hands."

Hinata looked at the ground, this was in fact about today. She and Naruto were coming back from a meeting and as they entered the street Naruto absent mindedly reached for her hand, as they touched they were both reminded and quickly ripped their hands away.

" Naruto-kun I don't like it anymore than you." Hinata said.

" But I mean, it's been a year...and I can't even hold your hand in public. I think we should talk to Tsunade." Naruto suggested.

" We tried that a while back." Hinata said.

" But that was like 6 months ago. How long does she think she can make us do this?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, this was taking a hard toll on both of them.

" I'm just tired of sneaking around. Pretending we're just friends to everyone." Naruto said. " Does your father even know yet?"

Hinata was a little stunned. "n..no" she looked her lower left to the ground.

Naruto looked at her " You don't think he would approve of me."

" Naruto-kun that doesn't matter." Hinata said.

" Well we should just tell him. What's the worst that can happen? I'm not ashamed of us, and I hope your'e not either."

" Of course not!" Hinata exclaimed. " But we should do it when the time is right."

" Well according to Tsunade, that's gonna be around never." Naruto complained.

" Naruto-kun, it will happen, I know it will. we just need more patience." Hinata gently smiled. " Come on, I just remembered I have something for you."

" Hm? What is it?" Naurto asked.

" It's a surprise." Hinata smiled. " You'll have to wait for the festival later to get it."

" Waaa? Come on no fair!" Naruto whined as he followed after Hinata, his hands behind his head. " You can't just drop that on me then make me wait!"

"*giggle* tough." Hinata teased.

" Can I guess?" Naruto asked as they walked away.

" You can try..."

" Is it somethiiiing I can eat?" Naruto asked.

" No." Hinata said.

" Jeez Hinata-chan you're way better at all this secret stuff than I am. " Naruto whined.

Hinata giggled as they walked away.

In a distance far away from the 2 shinobi, a figure hid behind the trees observing them. He sported medium length white hair with a set of lifeless opaque eyes.

" The time is at hand." he said.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

So There it is, what I hope will be along the lines of what will happen in this movie, I don't exactly know "why" they would need to keep their love a secret, but from what I understand this movie is set 2 years after the end of the shinobi war. I would certainly hope that since everything that Happened since Hinata's confession Naruto STILL is not oblivious to her feelings, because that would just be a new level of density, is it possible that he was struggling for feelings he might have had for Sakura , I don't know but it would be great if this was a secret premise of the film that they were already in a relationship.

Sasuke walks in. " Once again you have failed to mention me."

" Oh you mean like how you stole the poncho from Daryl in the walking dead?

Sasuke narrows his eyes.

" You know what, I'm sorry hey..." holds up left hand " Hi 5..."


End file.
